


Give you what you want

by escapemyshadow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend, insecure Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapemyshadow/pseuds/escapemyshadow
Summary: “What is my name?”“Tsukishima.”“Call me Kei.”“Please…Kei.”“Do you want me to take care of you, Tetsurou?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am back!  
> Beware of my poor english and probably ooc here and there!  
> I dont own any character except for the plot.  
> Now please sit back and enjoy the story!

Omega. This label has been haunting Kuroo for years, and till now he was still unable to accept it. He remembered the harsh words echoing in his mind when his family realized he is the only omega in the family. He was not supposed to be one in the first place. With his infamous smirk, tall stature and the overwhelming cunning personality did not fall under omega. He decided that suppressants would be his best friend, hiding the fact the he is an omega. Along with the fact that his family didn’t stop him was a support to him. And Kuroo actually love it. He does not deal with stranger’s judgements, does not embarrassed over unexpected sexual arousal and slowly stop hating that he never smelled like himself.

Then after college, a realization hits him hard. He is going to be alone forever. _There is Kenma._ Kuroo always reassures himself but he knows, Kenma one day will find his own alpha and move on. And yes, he also understand that omega loves omega is also considered quite common nowadays but he wants an alpha. He wants someone who can protect and care for him. He wants to be loved by an alpha. That’s when he stopped using suppressant. At first, Kuroo was very cautious, he would always turn around and see if anyone spotted him. But as the time goes by, the truth had shown. Even if he enters a room, everyone will expect an omega but they will never think that omega is actually him.  

Today, he was alone in the bar. Again. He gulped down his drink hastily, hoping to get drunk, and of course, wishing someone would bring him home tonight. He scanned the bar, seeing couples everywhere, a pang of jealousy filled his heart. He bit his bottom lip and turns back to his drink. He has already been in the bar for more than 2 hours yet no alphas approached him. Except for omegas. He was frustrated and bitter. He looked at the bartender and asked for the same drink again. Suddenly, he felt someone standing on his left.

“Are you here alone?”

Kuroo does not even turn his head, when a scent of strawberry mint flavor float into his nose. He grumbled, “I don’t do omega.” He turned his body more towards right, trying to bring his point across.   

“Let me ask again, are you here alone?”

Kuroo suppressed letting out a growl, pressing both of his eyes closed, and breathing deeply before turning around and look at the man. The man stared down at him, brows raising in unmasked judgement. Kuroo widens his eyes as he slowly realized what had happened.

“You’re…..an alpha.” His face heats up quickly and moves his gaze back his drink. 

Kuroo cursed himself secretly, thinking that he has blown up his chance with an alpha. And damn, this alpha smelled damn good. Tall. This is the only thing Kuroo could think of. Because, he was tall enough and to have someone taller than him is close to impossible, in Kuroo’s opinion. Kuroo gulped his saliva down, nervously, wondering what he should do next. And fuck he is beautiful. More beautiful than Kuroo. Why is this alpha standing in front of him? He continued to stare at him, mouth gaping slightly wider than usual.

“You haven’t answer my question.”

“I…I…” Oh shit, Kuroo internally screaming, this is the first time he was close to speechless. He couldn’t believe and unwilling to put any hope that this alpha is even slightly interested in him.

The mentioned alpha raised his eyebrows, tapping his brown leather watch showing that he was slightly impatient. Without any word, he proceeded to pull out the high chair, and settled himself beside Kuroo. He didn’t order any drink. His eyes were just staring intently at Kuroo. He let out a small breath. Kuroo could hardly breathe with the alpha’s strong scent. He even felt a bit dizzy. No one should blame Kuroo if he decided to just walk away, or to be specific, escape. No alpha has approach him before, and despite the fact that he want to feel love especially on this lonely night, he still somehow feel scared.

“Hello Sir, would you like to order a drink?” Kuroo could sense the alpha nodded his head and he probably has been here for quite a few times as he didn’t even voice out what he want.

“I know you.” These words piped Kuroo’s attention, he swayed his chair towards the alpha and raised his eyebrows. “You have been here for quite a few times but always alone.”

Kuroo could barely hold a snarl, “Are you mocking me or something. Perhaps, you are lonely too?” Kuroo smirked, and took a slip of his drink.”

“What’s your name?”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, even though this alpha is cute and attraction and damn he smells so good but he still have his own pride to save. “And what makes you think I will tell you?”

“I know what you want and I willing to give you.”

“And what exactly do I want?”

“Someone to bring you home” Tsukishima calmly took sip of his drink and continued, “And tonight I want to bring you home.”

Kuroo has no idea, how and when, but he did get into that mysterious alpha’s car. He could hear his friends and mother internally screaming at him, “NEVER FOLLOW A STRANGER.” However, Kuroo was desperate to be loved, he has been lonely for so long and finally, an alpha not to mention, an attractive alpha wants him. Kuroo should be grateful.

“Tsukishima Kei.” Kuroo side glanced at the alpha, he mumbled the name, and somehow he liked how his mouth rolled out the name.

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” Tsukishima hummed, showing that he has acknowledged.

Luckily, the place wasn’t too far away. Kuroo thought he was going to have a heart attack in the car, soon or later. He stepped into the lift carefully, followed by Tsukishima. Silence filled up the lift. 

_ “Is everything going to be fine?”  _

_ “Is there any more alpha in the house? And I going to be the joke?”  _

_ “What if he doesn’t mean what I was thinking?”  _

_ “Did I just dig my own grave because I am lonely?”  _

Kuroo couldn’t help it but all the negative thoughts floating around in his mind. He bit his lip hard and continued to look at his shoes.

“If you continue to bite your lip, I might lose control.” Kuroo grasped in shocked.

“W-what?”

“I said what I say.”

Once they stepped out of the lift, Kuroo’s hands couldn’t stop trembling, he tried to stop but he was too nervous to think anything else. He stepped onto the cold white floor, bracing himself if there is another group of alpha coming out from nowhere.

“There is no one here.”

“Huh? How…do you know what…I am thinking?”

“I don’t like sharing what is mine.”

Kuroo froze at the word, “mine”.

 _“Since when did I become yours?”_ Kuroo wanted to ask him, but those words stuck in his throat. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room, not sure where to proceed. His eyes followed the alpha’s movements and finally stayed at couch. Tsukishima sat at there, opening his leg out with hands patting on it.

“What?” Kuroo asked dumbly.

Tsukishima smirked, and feel amused, “Sit on my leg, omega.”

“I will crush you.” Kuroo answered deadpanned, “Do you know how heavy I am?”

Tsukishima clicked his tongue in annoyance, “I don’t like to repeat. Come and sit on my lap.”

Kuroo clenched his fist and thought, _“This is it. This is what I wanted ever since I was presented. Someone finally show me attention. This is what I crave for but why am I afraid? Do I deserve this kind treatment? He should be with someone smaller, someone more delicate, someone more look alike omega.”_

“Come here. I will give you what you like.”

Kuroo pressed his lips, “Can I turn off the light?”

Tsukishima wanted to ask why but he decided to hold back it first. He nodded his head and waited for Kuroo to switch off and walked towards him.

“Don’t worry, put all of your weight on me.” Kuroo’s heart made a flip. He tried not to think of the consequence, he just want to enjoy, at least for tonight.

Tsukishima moved towards Kuroo’s ear, “You have no idea what you did to me. I have been waiting for this since few months ago.” He bit Kuroo’s earlobe slightly harder, causing Kuroo to grasp in surprise.

Tsukishima moved back, and stared the omega’s lip and licked his own lips. Without any warning, he dove in. Kuroo moaned at the attention, he opened his mouth to catch for his breath but Tsukishima took the chance and shoved his tongue in. His tongue explored each and every part of Kuroo’s mouth. Hands gently cupping on both sides of Kuroo’s cheeks. Kuroo, on the other hand, he was hot. Hot was the only thing he can feel. He wanted Tsukishima to take off his clothes or he wanted to take off the alpha’s clothes.

Tsukishima sniggered as he saw the huge bulge forming under the omega’s pant. He circled his finger around Kuroo’s bulge teasingly. “Please…Please…”

“What is my name?”

“Tsukishima.”

“Call me Kei.”

“Please…Kei.”

“Do you want me to take care of you, Tetsurou?”

No one have been this close with Tetsurou, he was afraid of what is going to happen and he was ashamed that he has never done this before. No one has taken care of him before in such manner. But at this moment, Kuroo was blinded by pleasure. He can deal with the consequence later.

“Yes, please Kei, Kei, I need you. Please…”His words died down as Tsukishima dove into his mouth again, hands started stroking at the sensitive part. “I want you, Kei. Take me please.”

Tsukishima growled, he carried Kuroo up in bride style, resulting the shock omega to link his arms around the other’s neck tightly. “I wouldn’t let you drop.” Tsukishima kicked his bedroom’s door open, and gently put Kuroo on his bed.

Kuroo clenched his hands on the blanket and trying to create friction against his penis. He needs a release but he was not very sure how to do it. Tsukishima looked down the omega. Kuroo looked so delicious, so helpless, so flushed, lying on his bed. He took off his shirt and climbed towards Kuroo. Just as, Tsukishima wanted to touch Kuroo, he flinched a bit, “Off the light. Please.” Tsukishima frowned, he hated that idea, and he wanted to see Kuroo, every single part. But if this what Kuroo wish for, he will do it for him. He rolled over and with his long limb, he easily flipped off the light.

“Is it better now?” He could feel Kuroo nodding against his chest. Tsukishima distracted Kuroo by kissing him roughly and not long, Kuroo was lying on the bed, naked.

Kuroo was so beautiful, with his flushed cheeks, hair pasting on his hair. He was so precious.

Tsukishima grabbed his ass gently, and smothering it with palm. He bent forward and whispered softly, “Trust me. I will take care of you.” Kuroo tore his eyes away from the wall, choked, “I…I…need you.”

Tsukishima slowly yet gently fondling him lovingly, fingers caressing Kuroo’s penis. Kuroo tried to close his legs together, he felt embarrassed and ashamed but Tsukishima immediately opened them wide. “Don’t try to hide yourself away from me.”

Tsukishima went in between Kuroo’s legs, and lifted up his legs and bent them till they reached kuroo’s shoulder. He didn’t know Kuroo was this flexible. His tongue immediately dig into his rim, saliva lingered around the outer hole.

“AH! Kei! I….I…”

“What do you want?”

Kuroo was already sobbing, he has never feel such sensation before. He whined, as he pushed his head back to the pillow, “I need you.”

“Need me to do what?”

“I don’t know…I just want….… Please Kei!”

“If you don’t tell me, I will never know.” Kuroo pressed his face deep into the mattress, “I want…your tongue …inside my ass. Now!”

“Gladly.” Before Tsukishima could continue, Kuroo pushed his ass towards Tsukshima’s face. Tsukishima continued to hold on to Kuroo’s thigh, wide and open. He licked deeply and gently, tracing his saliva along the penis. He could feel Kuroo was trembling terribly. He sensed that Kuroo was going to release soon and Tsukishima did not want that to happen. He wanted both of them to release together.

He made use of Kuroo’s ignorant, and quickly but softly insert a finger into his ass. This made Kuroo shriek. “What…what are you doing?”

“I am going to fuck you.”

“Fuck me?”

“Don’t tell me you never been fucked before?” Kuroo turned his head away, feeling ashamed.

“You know what? That is better because I don’t like when other people touch you.”

Kuroo tried to process his words but he couldn’t understand at all. They are not in a relationship, this is supposed to be a one night stand so why does this alpha treating him so nice. But Kuroo could not think any longer, as second finger made its way to tight hole.

By the third finger entered the hole, Kuroo’s scent filled the whole room and this made Tsukishima blind. Tsukishima immediately took out the condom from his pocket and tore the package away with his mouth. He hastily removed his pant and boxer, lastly slide condom onto his penis.

“I couldn’t wait any longer.” He breathed harshly, as he pushed his way into Kuroo’s tight hole. He followed his own pace and pushed it in and out, trying to find the sweet spot.

“AHHH! RIGHT THERE!” Tsukishima smirked, “Kei, go faster please, please faster.”

Tsukishima bit his lip hard as he kept on moving in and hard. The tight grip around his penis is making him hot and horny. He couldn’t stop. He did not care if he would leave mark on Kuroo’s thigh or how many scratches on his back he would be counting the next morning. Right now all he could focus was the pleasure he was giving to and receiving from Kuroo.

Kuroo squeezed his eyes tightly, fingers grabbed on the nearby pillows. “I….I am coming!”

Tsukishima gave him the one last trust, and both them came together.

Kuroo came on both his and Tsukishima’s stomach while Tsukishima filled the condom with his.

Kuroo hissed when Tsukishima removed himself from him. Kuroo was still feeling very sensitive, each movement made will make him trembled. He turned around and saw Tsukishima lying on his side, peacefully with a smile on his face. He looks like an angel.

“Tsukishima…”

“Shhh….let sleep, we will talk tomorrow.” He grumbled.

Once Kuroo realized that alpha is sleeping, he slowly picked up his clothes and wore them. He hissed as he bent down to wear his pant. He tried to be as quiet as a mouse. After tidying himself, he found a paper and a pen. Then, he decided to write a few words for the alpha.

“ _Thank you for giving me what I want.”_

Kuroo held back a sob as he stared at those words. He knew he did not deserve this kind of treatment and he hated himself for wanting more. He knows that no one will truly accept him. He would leave and promise not to return to the bar again.

One time is enough. It is good enough. For Kuroo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all will enjoy this super late chapter 2. Beware bad english ):

The next morning, Tsukishima groaned as he turned around, hand spreading around to feel a particular warmth. However, his eyes snapped open when he realized the empty space beside him. He sat upright, trying to sniff if the omega was around however to his sadness, he knew he was alone now. He lied back on the bed, and feeling a sense of abandonment.

Tsukishima knew he wanted the omega. He shouldn’t have ask him to wait till morning. He should have explained himself last night and now the chance is gone. He recalled the days where he went to the bar. The nasty mock tail drink lingered in his mouth made him thirstier than ever.

He shouldn’t have entered the bar that particular night, 4 months ago, with his group of friends. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t have notice the omega dancing gracefully on the dance floor. He wouldn’t be captured by the omega’s smell, ocean air, masked with a strong aura. For the past 4 months, he has been watching the omega being alone in the bar. Entering alone and leaving alone. He couldn’t get over himself till last night, his best friend, Yamaguchi threatened to make a move instead.

He sighed deeply, and turned around to fetch for his glasses, realized there was a note. He wore his glasses and read those words.

_“Thank you for giving me what I want.”_

_ Fuck, I could have given you more.  _

Tsukishima decided to roll out from his bed and washed up. He has no idea where to find Kuroo but he knew he was going to find him. And this time, the omega is staying for good. He continued his morning routine, as usual. Wash up, eat his breakfast, and browse through the newspaper for at least 10 minutes before leaving his house.

Tsukishima has just graduated from his university. He still hasn’t really start looking for a job. It wasn’t like he was unmotivated but this has to deal with the fact that he wasn’t actually very passion about his studied course. He only took business line because his family wanted him to. Currently, he was working at his childhood friend, Yamaguchi’s café to drag his time to finally enter a company. Today was nothing but ordinary, he went to his workplace and clear his stuffs before wearing his attire. He quietly greeted his colleagues and moved to his usual place.

“Hey!” His childhood friend waved his hand excitedly, causing the alpha to frown. Sometime, Tsukishima wondered why a person can be optimize about life. Yamaguchi ignored his frown, moved beside him and nudged him playfully.

“What do you want?” Tsukishima tied an apron around his waist, not even sparing a glance to his friend.

“I didn’t know you guys are moving that fast.”

“What do you mean?”

Yamaguchi made a face, and pouted, “Come on, we all know what happened yesterday.”

Tsukishima couldn’t helped it but winced slightly as he was reminded of the omega. Even though, he decided that he would find him but all he ever know was the omega’s name. Yamaguchi took no notice of his best friend’s silence, and continued spazzing, “I know you have been attracted to him long enough but I still can’t believe you let him know you work here!”

_ Wait. What?  _

Tsukishima immediately looked around the café and to his surprise, he saw ~~his~~ omega was sitting far end, in a corner where no one really goes to.

The omega was wearing black sweater with a dark blue jean. He could just be here for a while, as he didn’t seemed to be bring many things. Just a small maroon bag pack, which might only able to consist of a water bottle, wallet, an umbrella and his key. The omega didn’t seem to notice that Tsukishima was there in the same café, as he continued to read through his book with an earpiece plucked into his ears. He must be just arrived as his ice chocolate was still close to the brim and the cheesecake was hardly touched.

“What are you waiting for? Go and say hi. He must be waiting for you.”

“No.” Yamaguchi tilted his head to one side, showing that he has no idea of Tsukishima was saying.

“He left before I was awake.” Yamaguchi’s eyes widen and a shock expression was seemed on his face.

“You mean you didn’t tell him your workplace!” Seeing Tsukishima shook his head, he pressed on, “Wait, then this is your another chance.”

“No. Wait, yes. I mean yes but I have to treat this carefully. I mean he ran away after all.”

Yamaguchi pressed his lips tightly, knowing what Tsukishima meant, but at the same time, he was afraid that his best friend was going to take as long as possible, “But don’t you think you should at least say hi or something. I don’t know.”

Tsukishima shook his head, and decided to go back to work.

After that day, Tsukishima noted that Kuroo would always come in on either Friday’s evening or Sunday’s morning, which sadly that Tsukishima would always missed his timing to serve him. He discerned that the omega would always came in with a book and ordered his usual drink and cake before settling himself at his natural spot. He was still thinking of ways to approach the omega. This is not a pub, neither is a bar. He couldn’t go up to him and just blurted out, “I want to bring you home.” And he definitely didn’t want a repeat of that night where the omega left him.

Today was another Sunday’s morning where Tsukishima started his usual shift later than the omega’s arrival time.

Today shall be the day.

Okay, so Tsukishima decided to use an old method romantic way.

~~Act 1: Pretend to deliver a cup of wrong drink and let the omega sees him.~~

No, wait that’s too fake. 

~~Act 2: Ask a person help him to give him another plate of cake with his phone number attached.~~

What the hell. That’s so not Tsukishima. 

~~Act 3: How about stuffing a piece of paper with his phone number in the cake and make sure that his colleague to deliver it for him.~~

Ughhhh…. That’s the worst of all. It should be save for proposal. 

“You know if you keep thinking with that turtle speed, I think an alpha would finally see the good in him and court him.”

Tsukishima glared at his best friend, and groaned, “But it is hard.”

“How is it hard?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

Yamaguchi pretended to be thinking hard before faking a surprise face, “You like him.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, and wanted to walk away to search for some isolated corner where he could still secretly look at the omega. But before he could even make a step, a hand grabbed his right elbow rather harshly. He wanted to chide his best friend but the latter beat him to it.

“I know you like him. A lot.” He purposely made a big full circle with his arms, “That why you are suffering like this. However, what about him? You told me that he left you a note right? You should have known how he felt, isn’t it? Go and court him already. Stop letting him wait for you.”

“But…what if he doesn’t want me?”

“Then you could stop this ridiculous pinning and move on!” Yamaguchi breathed out, “But seriously, I doubt he would reject you. _Thank you for giving me what I want. _ He is desperate for love.”

“Then all the more, I shouldn’t pressure him with my love. What if he doesn’t really like me but just stay with me because he like the idea of being a couple?”

 “Augh…you are worse than an old man. You would never know until you try! Go and ask him already!”

Yamaguchi sighed and raised up his index finger and wriggled it side to side, “Till then, you are not allowed to work!”

“Huh? Why?”

“Who wants a pinning foolish alpha in their café? You gonna to ruin my café’s reputation.”

“You are not making any sense.” Yamaguchi, however, shook his head and refused to hear another word before entering into the staff room.

Tsukishima grimaced and hated that he was back to step 1 again.

                                   ______________________________________________________

It was rather gloomy morning even though it was a Sunday. However, Kuroo packed his usual stuffs and headed off to his favourite café.

Every time Kuroo entered the café, he was greeted with a burst of colours, along with La Marelle’s signature clouds and paper lanterns hanging around the café, providing a warm welcoming light. He loves how his ice chocolate was served, not too bitter but also not too sweet, with the right amount of whip cream on top. He would always head off to his favourite spot, where a table was placed right beside the window and a short bench was attached off the wall, not to mentioned, it was far away from the entrance. It was the most relaxing place for Kuroo fully relaxed himself.

Usually, half an hour into his visiting time, he should be already at half of the book, considering his book wasn’t that thick in the first place. Nevertheless, ever since that night, Kuroo seemed to find it hard to concentrate on his daily routine.

Kuroo placed down his book, and chose to his eyes by looking out of the windows. The sky was already darkened then before, and he could hear the soft wind fluttering.

_ Tsukishima Kei…it was just a one night stand…but why couldn’t he forget it?    _

Kuroo heaved a sigh. He wondered if he stayed that night, would he be with the alpha right now or would he still be alone. But no alpha would want such omega.... one like Kuroo… Kuroo was too far away from being the real omega. He was still bitter as to how people never acknowledge him as one when he was off the suppressant. Is it really bad of him to want to be noticed even though he was so different? All these doubts made Kuroo ran away that night. If he was to be alone, he rather started off alone.

But why was Kuroo hurting? All he hoped for was to have an alpha to bring him home for a night. And he got what he wanted. Instead, he wanted more. He wanted to be selfish and asked for more. However, he was afraid. He was an omega, after all. No matter how much he wants to act strong, the inner him would always crave to be loved, to be protected, to be cared. If he tell Kenma what had happened, he would be called as an idiot.

He chuckled bitterly, as he glanced outside and spotted people shifting their feet fast to avoid the drizzling. Just as he decided that he should just returned to his book, he saw the chair opposite him was being pulled out. He couldn’t form any thought when the face finally came in view.

Tsukishima Kei.

“I would like to go for the old school methods but,” Tsukishima touched his glasses, awkwardness vibrating throughout his body, “Why did you leave?”

 Kuroo could hardly connect any word in his mind as he continued to watch Tsukishima as if he was a miracle.

“You know I don’t like to repeat my question.” Tsukishima huffed.

“Why are you here?” Yes, let’s go with the simplest question. Why the hell is Tsukishima here?

“Oh. I work here. Umm not now, at least not until I ask to court you.” He shifted a bit, “Why did you leave?”

Court him? Court Kuroo? For a moment, Kuroo thought he heard a thunder before this because he definitely heard something outlandish.

“I…what?” Kuroo stuttered a bit but the alpha remained unapprehensive,” I thought it was a night stand one.”

Tsukishima swallowed his bubbles of anger, “Well, it didn’t feel great when you wake up alone in the bed, and realized that you were abandoned.”

Kuroo gasped softly, for a moment Tsukishima wished he could take back his words. Kuroo clasped his fingers around the book tightly, “I am so sorry. Maybe, you could bring me to hotel instead of your house and set an alarm so you could wake up early and leave!”

“Damn, I don’t mean it this way.”

“I think you do.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

Kuroo argued childishly, and hoping he could just stand up and leave but his legs wouldn’t cooperate with him.

“I am sorry. I never do this before.”

Kuroo softened up at his apology and asked, “You never do what before? Sex? I doubt so.”

A tint of redness spread across the alpha’s cheeks. “No. I mean courting an omega.”

“And who are you courting again?” Kuroo spurted blindly and sudden realization hit him, “Wait, no.” Tsukishima looked at him, as deadpanned as ever. “You can’t be referring to me!”

“Yes. You.”

“You don’t even know me!”

“We can start learning about each other.” Tsukishima slouched a bit, as he knew his point has gotten across, “I am Tsukishima Kei. Turning 23 this year. Currently working at this café, a good friend of mine owned it. Studied in business line, specifically marketing and advertising but didn’t really like it. Oh, I have an older brother and my parents. I always interested in –“

“WAIT!”

“What?”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you said we don’t know each other. So here I am introducing myself. After that will be your turn.”

“You can’t be serious!” Kuroo started to panic, “There is no way you would see me as potential.”

Tsukishima smiled gently, and put his hands on top of a pair of shaking hands but received a flinch instead.

“Is that why you left that night?” Tsukishima said sadly, “You think you not worth it?”

“No…I…” Kuroo couldn’t count how many times he has gone speechless in front of this alpha, eye darting down, and “it has never happened to me before.”

“I have never court an omega before. You can consider me as a newbie too.” Tsukishima encouraged.

“Why me?”

“Is it so hard for you to believe that someone might actually want you?” Seeing the omega unresponsive, the alpha tightened his hands around the omega’s. “4 months.”

Kuroo looked up to him and tilted his head in question.

“4 Months. That is how long I have been watching at you. I have always been attracted to you. I just didn’t get the courage to approach you till that night.”

“That’s creepy.” Kuroo scoffed, but Tsukishima secretly felt relief that Kuroo seemed to be comfortable.

“I wanted to talk to you. I want to explain everything after that night but you left.” Tsukishima chided, slight accusation lied in his tone.

Kuroo looked away sheepishly, “It was supposed to be one night stand. I don’t want to be told to leave in the morning.”

“It has never be a one night stand for me.”

“It would be hard.” Kuroo started explained, “I mean…I am an omega with lots of problems.”

Tsukishima beamed, “I think I have a long time to solve them. Give me a chance. Give yourself a chance. We can start it slow, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo cheered silently at how alpha still remembered his name. He stared at Tsukishima, trying to find any ounce of lies but to his happiness, all he could feel was his sincerity.  

“Let’s start this over again.” Tsukishima straightened his back and pushed up his glasses slightly, “Tetsurou, I like you a lot. I hope to be the one to give you want. Please allow me to court you.”

A sob was crawling at the back of Kuroo’s throat, of course, he wouldn’t cry in front of ~~the~~ his alpha. He squeezed Tsukishima’s fingers and smiled.

Somehow, the rain has stopped and far away, a faint rainbow was detached in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been deleting and rewriting this chapter for few months but i just couldnt seen to get it done the way I want. Even until now. This is far away from good but i still hope yall will enjoy it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome! Tell me how you feel about it.  
> Oh and if you like bottom kuroo like me! Do check out my new fic "Its my turn!"  
> Lastly, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Hope you have enjoyed the story!  
> Do tell me if this worth continue or stay as one shot!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
